This invention relates to a recorder with an improved apparatus for making electrical contact to a conductive-backed web material upon which information is recorded and more particularly to a special brush composed of electrically conductive fibers, bristles or strands to contact dry-silver, carbon-backed recording paper. Prior art electrical contact was made with beryllium copper fingers such as is shown in the Esposito U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,078 issued Mar. 11, 1980 and the Jenkins, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,136 issued July 15, 1980, and both assigned to the assignee of the present invention. While these contacts did a satisfactory job in most instances, it has been found that the fingers used therein may contribute to non-uniform processing of the conductive-backed dry-silver paper due to the coarseness of the fingers and the spaces between them. Furthermore, the fingers were subjected to damage by being bent or broken during regular or irregular use of the apparatus such as, for example, when the paper was removed from the recorder and pulled across the fingers in a direction opposite to its normal movement.